marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible is a web series conceived and created by Max Carroll. It is intended to be released alongside The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl and as a back-up to The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man. Akin to The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series, Irresponsible is primarily influenced by the Stan Lee/Steve Ditko and Stan Lee/John Romita Sr. runs on The Amazing Spider-Man. However, it also tends to take influence from all eras of the comic's run and other sources such as Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy, Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man duology, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Spider-Man: Chapter One, and the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. While the series is inspired by The Spectacular Spider-Man in terms of principality and execution, the show itself is more an original take on the Spider-Man mythos, re-inventing a sizeable portion of the classic Spider-Man supporting cast and foes, as well as re-telling the 55+ year history of Spider-Man in a familiar, yet fresh, fashion that hasn't been seen yet. The series was followed by 3 sequels and 3 spin-offs; LEGO Spider-Man: Torment, LEGO Spider-Man: The Final Chapter, and LEGO Spider-Man: Requiem, with the spin-offs being LEGO Spider-Man 2099: World of Tomorrow, LEGO Spider-Man: Timestorm, and LEGO Scarlet Spider: The Lost Years. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Mary Jane Watson * Flash Thompson * Liz Allen * Randy Robertson * Kenny "Kong" McFarlane * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * The Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** The Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) Villains * The Green Goblin/Big Man (Norman Osborn) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Dennis Carradine * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * The Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * The Chameleon (Dimitri Kravinoff) * The Hobgoblin (Jason Macendale) * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi) ** Alicia Manfredi * The Jackal (Miles Warren) * The Enforcers ** Ox ** Montana ** Fancy Dan * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * The Sinister Six ** Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) ** Doctor Octopus/Master Planner (Otto Octavius) ** The Shocker (Herman Schultz) ** The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) ** The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Will o' the Wisp''' (Jackson Arvad) * The Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * The Looter (Norton Fester) * The Beetle (Abner Jenkins) '''Locations * Earth-TRN953 ** United States of America *** New York City Episodes Season 1: Power and Responsibility * 1. Powerless, Part 1: Demonstration: Midtown High's star science pupil Peter Parker and his friends Harry Osborn and Ned Leeds, along with crush Mary Jane Watson, attend a field trip to Horizon Labs, in order to see a demonstration of controlling pure radioactive energy being hosted by Otto Octavius. However, a spider, irradiated by the beam, escapes and bites Peter, knocking him unconscious. When the teenager awakens, however, he discovers that he has developed amazing, spider-like powers. * 2. Powerless, Part 2: Revenge: After defeating Crusher Hogan in the ring, Peter wins the prize money offered in the paper. However, when the promoter refuses to pay Peter for a petty reason, Peter takes his revenge by allowing a thief to escape with his money. When Peter returns home, however, he witnesses a man drive erratically away from his house. After seeing that a burglar had broken into his home and brutally murdered Uncle Ben, Peter corners the killer at a warehouse, and sees the one man he didn't expect. * 3. Amazing Fantasy: After the funeral for Uncle Ben, Peter decides to make up for the death of his beloved father-figure and take to a life of fighting street crime as the super hero Spider-Man, joining the world of masked heroes. In his first act of heroism, Spider-Man must quarrel a hostage situation at a bank, resulting in a battle extending from the bank itself to the subways. * 4. Vertigo Vulture, Part 1: Abduction: Disgraced inventor Adrian Toomes desires revenge against Curt Connors, Peter's biology mentor outside of school. He dons a wingset attached to a specialized harness and takes to the skies as the Vulture. Kidnapping Dr. Connors and holding him high over the city's streets, the Vulture begins to make his way towards a clock tower where he promises his revenge, at least until Spider-Man appears on the scene. * 5. Vertigo Vulture, Part 2: Mid-Air Crisis: After getting Connors to safety, Spider-Man returns to engage in battle above the streets against the Vulture. However, his initial plan is thrown off track when he is thrown from a clock tower out into the open by the high-flying super-villain. Now, in order to finally defeat the high-flying super foe, Spider-Man must devise a well-equipped trap to snare the Vulture. * 6. Date Night: Tonight's the night of Peter and Mary Jane's first date, and things couldn't have possibly gone worse for our friendly-neighborhood super hero. A man, referring to himself only as "the Shocker" crashes dinner and takes Mary Jane hostage. Now, Peter, as Spider-Man must rescue his girlfriend and stop the Shocker before things get out of hand. * 7. Arachnophobia ''(1): Peter's friend and biology partner, Mac Gargan, is a shy fellow. Often picked on by Flash Thompson, Gargan pines after classmate Christina Everhart, a fellow science geek and friend of Mary Jane's. However, when Mac is humiliated by Flash during an attempt to win Christina's heart, he runs off... only to be encountered by Miles Warren, a scientist seeking for a means to destroy Spider-Man. Warren offers Mac an opportunity to win Christina's heart only if he agrees to destroy Spider-Man. Undergoing an operation, Mac becomes a savage and psychotic Scorpion, attacking his high school to both get his revenge on Flash as well as to lure Spider-Man out into the open. * 8. ''Where Is Thy Sting ''(2): With Scorpion's mutation de-stabilizing, the monstrous teenager wanders back to Warren's lab after beating Spider-Man in the street in front of the high school. However, Warren holds a cure for Gargan's painful mutation over his head, saying that if Gargan fulfills his mission to slay Spider-Man, he will be reverted to normal. However, even after a second fight with Spider-Man, Gargan learns that his mutation is irreversible, and he now seeks vengeance against Warren for turning him into a monster, forcing Spider-Man into an awkward position to where he must save the real villain here from the victim's vengeance. * 9. ''Bitter Lessons ''(1): Following the incident involving the Midtown High class visit, Otto Octavius is fired by the Board of Directors due to his inefficient safety precautions. In an effort to prove himself, Octavius attempts to re-create the experiment that turned Peter Parker into Spider-Man, only to cause an explosion at the lab. Awakening in the hospital, Octavius, his mind affected by the radioactivity, goes on a rampage. * 10. ''Confidence ''(2): Peter, demoralized and dejected following his being defeated by Doctor Octopus, is unsure as to whether or not he can continue on as Spider-Man. At the same time, Octavius takes over the Indian Point Nuclear Plant in upper New York, threatening to unleash harmful levels of radiation into the Hudson River. Following a pep talk from Mary Jane, Peter becomes inspired to go back into battle against the mad doctor. * 11. ''Slip of Paper ''(1): The past few months of Spider-Man's activities have drawn the attention of Mysterio, an alleged mystic whose powers can be traced back to dark arts. Mysterio offers Spider-Man the chance to be a part of a movie, to which the young hero immediately accepts the offer of in order to bolster his reputation and attain a large sum of cash. However, several on-set accidents steer to strengthen Spider-Man's suspicion of the production during shooting of the film, along with the fact that each of the actors were given mis-matched and incomplete versions of the script. Something fishy's going on around here... and it's not Mysterio's choice of headgear. * 12. ''Smoke and Mirrors ''(2): Mysterio has been exposed as the one behind the assassination attempts against Spider-Man, causing the hero to go on the offensive. However, during their duel, Spider-Man is struck by a hallucinogen, forcing him to fight through his personal fears and insecurities in order to stop Mysterio and bring him down. * 13. ''Evolve or Die, Part 1: Transformation: Christmas Break has started. Peter and Mary Jane are all set to spend quality time with one another for the holidays. However, like in any great romance story; tragedy strikes. With Peter helping Curt Connors with his experiments into Neogenics (the same technology that turned Mac Gargan into the Scorpion.), Connors becomes impatient with waiting to perfect the serum and tests it on himself. The arm he had lost in the Gulf War grows back, but at the cost of turning him into a horrifying monster which escapes into the sewers, prompting Spider-Man to go after it. * 14. Evolve or Die, Part 2: Forgiveness: Welp, secret's out. Mary Jane now knows that Peter is Spider-Man, whether that be for better or for worse, but boy, ain't she angry about the fact that Peter kept it as a secret for as long as he did. However, she'll soon learn of the untold tale of why Peter became Spider-Man in the first place, and that revelation will determine where they go from there. * 15. Evolve or Die, Part 3: Promises: The outbreak has started. With over a third of Manhattan's population now mutated into half-reptile creatures, the city has been quarantined by the U.S. government and cut off from the rest of the country. Now, it's up to Spider-Man to disperse the cure throughout the city and stop the Lizard in a final confrontation at Brooklyn Zoo. Season 2: Learning Curve * 1. Bird of Prey: Valentine's Day is almost here, and Peter is trying to figure out what to get M.J. as a gift. At the same time, Curt Connors is set to give a speech regarding Midtown High's upcoming standardized testing. But as Connors is set to give the speech, the Vulture, still desiring revenge against him, makes a bee-line for the school and attacks, kidnapping Connors, in turn forcing Peter into action as Spider-Man. * 2. Relapse: 6 months after his incarceration, Mac Gargan is released back into society on parole, still genetically afflicted by Miles Warren's experiments. Once more living with his father in their old home, Mac is re-admitted to Midtown High, where tensions flare between himself and the other students. Peter and Mary Jane try to help their friend, but he coldly rejects it. However, Mac is soon contacted by a "benefactor" who promises Mac an absolute cure for his mutation on one condition; become the Scorpion once more and destroy Spider-Man. * 3. Kraven's Test ''(1): Following a breakup of one of his robbery schemes by Spider-Man, the Chameleon, an international criminal, contacts an "old friend" of his; Kraven the Hunter, a big game hunter ascending from Russia, in order to enlist him in a plot to destroy the wall-crawler. Kraven accepts, albeit begrudgingly. However, during his first confrontation with Spidey, Kraven takes note of the hero's physical and acrobatic prowess and becomes more intrigued in this hunt. During their second fight, though, Kraven, in an effort to provide a challenge for Spider-Man, injects him with a toxin that will kill the wall-crawler in 48 hours, and Kraven is the only one with the cure. * 4. ''The Mighty Hunter ''(2): It's a race against the clock for Spidey as he chases Kraven across the city, looking for the cure, but getting progressively weaker the more adrenaline he exerts. Unbeknownst to the wall-crawler, though, he is being watched by both the Chameleon and Kraven. As Spider-Man's strength depletes, he must come up with a way to save his own life while simultaneously plotting a way to catch Kraven and Chameleon. * 5. ''Dealings: War has broken out in New York. 2 names have risen to claim the title as King of the Underworld; the Big Man and the Master Planner. With the gang war heating to a breaking point, Spider-Man finds himself caught in the middle of the crossfire of the 2 gangs. To cope with this interference, the Big Man enlists the aid of the Scorcher, a crook who was previously caught by Spider-Man, while the Master Planner finds help in Jackson Arvad, a scientist who was mutated by an accident involving electromagnetic energy who now seeks a cure. As Scorcher is sent after Spider-Man, Arvad, now known as Will o' the Wisp, breaks into a technological exhibition to steal equipment for the MP, leading to a 3-way battle between Spider-Man, the Wisp, and the Scorcher. * 6. Heavy Arms: Following the debacle surrounding Spider-Man defeating Scorcher and sending Will o' the Wisp into retreat, the Big Man hires the Enforcers, a muscle-for-hire group that have worked for many previous crime lords, to eliminate Spider-Man. At the same time, Aunt May falls ill after a series of dizzy spells in the last few episodes. * 7. The Master Plan, Part 1: The Antidote: With Aunt May now under the care of Curt Connors and Nick Bromwell, Spider-Man searches for the only thing that can cure her; the experimental ISO-8. However, while on his way to retrieve a sample of it, it is stolen by the Master Planner's henchmen, prompting Spider-Man to give chase until Will o' the Wisp arrives to confront the hero. * 8. The Master Plan, Part 2: My Destiny: * 9. Envious: * 10. Confrontation: * 11. Successor ''(1): While in prison, Adrian Toomes, seemingly dying of old age, tells one of his fellow inmates, Blackie Drago, of a spare Vulture suit and wing harness he had hidden away. Following Toomes' passing, Drago escapes prison and finds the spare suit and wings, taking to the skies as the new Vulture. At the same time, tension is brewing between Peter and Mary Jane due to the appearance of Gwen Stacy, a transfer student from England, whom has caught Peter's attention. * 12. ''Old Dog, New Tricks ''(2): As the new Vulture rampages across the city, robbing jewelry stores and the like, forcing Spider-Man into action against him. Though, during this, it's revealed that Adrian Toomes faked his own death to escape prison and, seeing Drago to be an embarrassment, dons his original Vulture costume to take on his "successor". While this is going on, Peter's growing tensions with Mary Jane over Gwen Stacy reach a boiling point, causing them to break up. * 13. ''Invasion: Following Peter's break up with M.J., he gets together with Gwen Stacy. After their biology class one Friday afternoon, Peter's biology teacher, Aaron Warren, has Peter take his hard-drive to a local repair shop to fix some technical issues. It's here where Peter meets Phineas Mason, the owner of the repair shop who fancies himself as "the Tinkerer". Tinkerer manages to fix up the hard-drive, but Peter soon discovers that it has been outfitted with a technologically-advanced tracking and recording system. Returning to Tinkerer's shop as Spider-Man, the young hero discovers that Tinkerer has secretly been communing with an alien race hell-bent on taking over the planet. With the fate of the human race once again resting on his shoulders, Spidey must leap into action to expose the Tinkerer and stop the invasion. * 14. Revelations ''(1): The Green Goblin returns, seeking revenge against Spider-Man for his previous defeat. During a confrontation with Spider-Man, the Goblin disables Peter's Spider-Sense and manages to follow him to his home, injecting him with a specialized tranquilizer dart and kidnapping the young hero. Awakening in a warehouse in Harlem, Peter is confronted by the Goblin himself, who reveals a revelation of his own that will shake the foundations of Peter's personal life for years to come. * 15. ''Forgive and Forget ''(2): Peter Parker is Spider-Man. Norman Osborn is the Green Goblin. With both of their identities exposed to one another, Osborn becomes more and more unhinged, allowing Peter to break free of the bonds restraining him. '''Season 3: Vendetta' * 1. Transmutation, Part 1: Desperate Measures: Peter Parker's life has been relatively normal since he defeated the Green Goblin. His relationship with Gwen has been strong, his grades have been decent, Spider-Man is still revered as a hero throughout the city, and summer vacation is on the horizon. However, a botched attempt at foiling a robbery and missing a date with Gwen as a result causes Peter to grow tired of the hero life. Seeking a cure for his powers, Peter ingests a formula loosely based on the one he used to cure Curt Connors of being the Lizard. But the side-effect here is that, instead of eradicating his powers, the formula only accelerates his mutation, and the physical aspects are certainly a testament to that. * 2. Transmutation, Part 2: No Longer Human: * 3. Bug Wars: Abner Jenkins, the Beetle, desires revenge against the Human Torch for his previous 2 defeats at his hands. Kidnapping the Torch's girlfriend, Doris Evans, the Beetle holds her hostage until the Torch answers his call for a rematch. However, in doing so, in inadvertently attracts the attention of Spider-Man, who fights and chases off the armored villain, saving Evans. Unfortunately for Spidey, the Torch arrives and misinterprets the situation as Spidey working with the Beetle to lure him into a trap. Just how much convincing will it take Spidey to get the Torch to team up with him against the Beetle? Who knows? * 4. Reflections: A primarily flashback-oriented episode where Spider-Man reflects on his entire career up until this point. * 5. Waterboarded ''(1): * 6. ''Drowned ''(2): * 7. ''Weirdworld: Peter Parker has been having severe issues involving self-doubt and conflict. To help with this problem, Aunt May signs Peter up to see a therapist; Dr. Ludwig. However, Ludwig has an ulterior motive; he is actually Mysterio in disguise. His goal? To try and decipher the secret identity of Spider-Man. Using his illusions to create images of many members of Spider-Man's rogues gallery, Ludwig attempts to drive Peter to insanity in order to get him to reveal his secret. * 8. Rebirth ''(1): Doctor Octopus agrees to meet with a group of Norwegian terrorists to exchange a specialized bio-weapon for cash. George Stacy gets wind of it and alerts Spider-Man to the exchange, disrupting it and causing the terrorists to run away. Spider-Man later gets a lead on Octavius. * 9. ''Dying Wish ''(2): * 10. ''The Final Nightmare: With Spider-Man's mutation disease reaching it's peak, an old villain comes out of hiding to take advantage of Spider-Man's ailment, while another appears to seek a cure for his own. Both paths collide as Spidey goes on an age-changing experience of a lifetime! * 11. Whom the Gods Would Destroy ''(1): * 12. ''Fall From Grace ''(2): * 13. Eulogy: A silent episode showcasing the aftermath and characters' reactions towards the deaths of Gwen Stacy and Norman Osborn, as well as setting the stage for things to come... * 14. ''Double Trouble, Part 1: Traumatic Testing: 2 months after the deaths of Gwen Stacy and Norman Osborn, Peter Parker has become more pondering in his role as the Webbed Protector of New York City. At the same time, a new criminal mastermind emerges in the criminal underworld, with a goal all too familiar to most villains; destroy Spider-Man. * 15. Double Trouble, Part 2: Identity Crisis: With Ned Leeds hanging over a pool of acid, Spider-Man must face down his own clone to protect the reporter before he becomes acid stew. But concentration is hard when the clone of Gwen Stacy is in the thralls of the Jackal himself. Season 4: Web of Shadows * 1. Night's Dream, Part 1: The Price: 3 months after Spider-Man's confrontation with the Jackal and his own clone, Peter Parker has become even more doubtful as his role of the Arachknight of New York, and is still haunted by memories of Gwen Stacy and Norman Osborn's deaths last Season. At the same time, a mysterious force with a vendetta against Spider-Man hires an assassin to eliminate the wall-crawler, an assassin who bears an uncanny resemblance to the Green Goblin in more ways but one... * 2.'' Night's Dream, Part 2: The Trial: Following Spider-Man's drugging at the hands of the Hobgoblin, he is brought before the self-proclaimed "Judge" to be tried for the murder of Norman Osborn, with the jury being a huge gathering of a huge majority of the villains he's put away. It's only a matter of time before either Spider-Man is executed or all the villains, including the Judge, are drowned by the Hobgoblin's deception. * 3. ''Targeted, Part 1: After the incident with the Hobgoblin, the same force who originally drove the Hobgoblin's mission to eliminate Spider-Man enlists the aid of 2 special scientists, Spencer Smythe and Doctor Octopus, to construct a robot capable of eliminating Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Peter and M.J. are both invited to visit the Mayor's penthouse by Curt Connors, marking the first target of the Spider-Slayer. * 4. Targeted, Part 2: Following the Spider-Slayer's kidnapping of Flash, who himself was disguised as Spider-Man, the real Spider-Man follows the robot back to it's source of origin and engages in a final confrontation with both the Slayer and Doctor Octopus. * 5. Vengeance, Part 1: The Closet: Harry's mental instability, coupled with his vendetta against Spidey, reaches it's peak. Suffering hallucinations (secretly created by Harry's therapist, Dr. Hamilton.) of the Green Goblin, Harry is finally driven to the brink of insanity by these hallucinations, causing him to don the mask and the mantle of the Goblin himself. * 6. Vengeance, Part 2: Group Therapy: After breaking out Doc Ock, the Shocker, the Scorpion, the Vulture, and Mysterio, the new Green Goblin rallies them together in a plot to finally eradicate Spider-Man, once and for all. Drawing sticks, each member of the Sinister Six will attack Spidey at a single location of their choosing. Vulture, Scorpion, and Mysterio are up first. At the same time, Spidey's depression over what's been happening these past 4 months causes him to lose his powers, just as he needs them the most! Oh, the irony... * 7. Vengeance, Part 3: Best Friends, Mortal Enemies: After defeating Shocker near a bank, Spidey finally moves on to Doc Ock, taking him out a museum, regaining his powers through his renewed confidence. However, Harry, having used the Six as a means to progressively weaken Spider-Man, reveals himself as the Green Goblin and makes his move, fighting Spider-Man across Forest Hills. Harry, using Spider-Man's tired state to his advantage, defeats him in combat. Laying him in a warehouse set to explode, Harry is initially content with his victory. However, Mary Jane, having heard about what happened, tries to convince him otherwise, leaving Harry in a serious moral dilemma; bask in his own victory for his father or allow his best friend to die. * 8. The Symbiote: A nightly meteor shower causes a meteoroid to land in Central Park. A black, embryonic fluid with hint traces of micro-biological enzymes is discovered within said meteoroid and is taken back to Empire State University, where it experimented on by Curt Connors, who secretly exposes the creature to samples of Spider-Man's DNA in the hopes of creating a miracle drug of sorts. However, the symbiote escapes confinement and searches for the source of the DNA signature; Peter Parker. * 9. City At War, Part 1: Drops of Blood: From the ashes of the gang war between the Big Man and the Master Planner, 2 crime bosses rise up to take the title as King of the Underworld; the literal tough-as-nails, leather jacket wearing Tombstone and the old-school mafia boss Silvermane. Needless to say, war ensues. Shots are fired, blood is spilled, and Spider-Man, in a desperate attempt to put a stop to it, is caught in the middle. * 10. City At War, Part 2: The Tablet: The Shocker, having been bailed out of prison by Silvermane, is sent to retrieve the Tablet of Time for the old crime lord. However, Shocker is intercepted by Spider-Man, who had learned about the villain's bail from prison. During their fight at the museum, though, the hero is crushed underneath a dinosaur skeleton, allowing Shocker the chance to escape and leaving Spider-Man to blame. With the museum guards not seeing Shocker at all and believing Spider-Man to be the thief, a $10,000,000 bounty is placed on Spidey's head. Oh, what a world... * 11. City At War, Part 3: Rage: As Silvermane prepares to activate the Tablet of Time in order to regress his youth, Tombstone makes his move. Long story short, Silvermane is killed, his empire destroyed, and all that remains is the bitter rivalry between Spider-Man and Tombstone. * 12. Alpha Predator: A string of robberies have been progressing around the city for the past few weeks, all of which involve break-ins at food processing plants. Spider-Man investigates the bizarre thefts, only to trace them all back to the sewers, along with the perp responsible for the crimes; a starving and desperate Scorpion. * 13. Temperament ''(1): Following the events of the most recent gang war and his brutal beating of the Scorpion in the sewers during the last episode, Peter's mood has been on a downward spiral, which hasn't done wonders for his fragile social life. Accompanied by his recent tiredness due to the symbiote secretly taking him out web-slinging while asleep, Peter has also been plagued with strange nightmares involving his red and blue costume fighting against the symbiote. When Mary Jane attempts to reach out to Peter, however, things go awry, and they become estranged from each other. * 14. ''House of God ''(2): Spider-Man has been cast out. With New York deeming him a public menace due to his recent acts of brutality, Mary Jane on the offs with him, and his social life in turmoil, Spidey is ''not in the mood to face off against the fanatical followers of Adrian Toomes; the Vulturions. However, when he takes it too far, Spider-Man realizes that it's the symbiote that's been responsible for the recent destruction of his public image, prompting him to try and be rid himself of it. * 15. Collapse ''(3): With Mary Jane still on the recoil following her attack by Spider-Man's black suited doppelgänger, Spidey goes on the hunt for this new threat, only to be met head on by it; Venom, a creature with all of Spider-Man's powers plus the knowledge of his secret identity. Initially losing his first fight with Venom, Peter is brought to the St. Patrick's Cathedral, where he first be rid himself of the symbiote in the first place, where Venom plans to execute him. These plans fall through, though, and now all that's left is a bitter final confrontation between Spider-Man and Venom under the house of God in this epic series finale. Trivia * The series was originally written to be a soft retelling of ''Ultimate Spider-Man, but was rewritten to be a retelling of the Spider-Man mythos seen in A Puff of Responsibility. * Irresponsible ''was one of the working titles for the co-collaboration series ''Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility. * The series itself is described as being inspired by the roots of what made The Spectacular Spider-Man a success, in that it takes influence from all eras of the run of The Amazing Spider-Man comic book. * Later on, it's revealed that, instead of them being brothers, the Chameleon is Kraven's estranged son. Much later on, it would be revealed that the "favor" that Kraven owes to Chameleon is based on the fact that Chameleon sprung him from a Gulag prison years ago by disguising himself as a high-ranking Soviet officer. * Max Carroll later revealed that the series finale 3 parter at the end of Season 4 was, tonally, inspired by various Edgar Allan Poe stories and poems, including The Raven, Alone, and The Cask of Amontillado. * The universe that the series takes place on is Earth-TRN953. * The series is one of the four seen in the crossover event LEGO Spider-Men, being set after the series finale. * The majority of the characters have designs amalgamated from all forms of media, including comics, movies, cartoons, TV shows, etc., as well as unrelated pieces of pop culture and even real people; ** Spider-Man's first costume is based on a combination of his wrestling costume from Spider-Man and his homemade costume from Spider-Man: Homecoming, while his second costume, made by Mary Jane and first seen at the end of Season 1, is based heavily and mainly on Steve Ditko's original artwork for the character. ** Doc Ock's body armor is based on his body armor look seen in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. ** The Green Goblin's costume is loosely inspired by his Thunderbolts costume and his appearance in The Spectacular Spider-Man. ** The Scorpion's costume is loosely inspired by Steve Ditko's original artwork for the character, with several elements coming from his Ultimate clone and TAS counterparts, respectively. ** The Shocker's costume is based on his appearances in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 video game and Spider-Man: Homecoming. ** The head and tail of the Lizard are primarily based on the design of the 1998 Godzilla. ** The Vulture's costume design is loosely based on his look in Marvel Knights Spider-Man and The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon, with his helmet, introduced in Season 2, being based on his look in Spider-Man: Homecoming. ** Mysterio's design is based on his appearance in the Spider-Man 2 video game and the Fire Mage artwork created by Zurn Central here. ** Venom's design is based on Todd McFarlane's original artwork for the character, combined with various elements from Eric Larsen's artwork as well. ** Silvermane's facial features are based on real-life mob boss Carlo Gambino, who is considered to be the most powerful crime boss in the history of the United States, dubbed "the boss of bosses". ** Tombstone's facial features are based on real-life hitman Chester Campbell, said to be one of the most dangerous hitmen in the history of the United States. ** While the Tinkerer in the series is primarily based the Phineas Mason incarnation of the character, his physical appearance is more reminiscent of Elijah Stern, the Tinkerer from the Ultimate Marvel universe. * The music in the opening of the intro is an orchestral cover of Danny Elfman's main theme music from Spider-Man. The specific version used was made by the YouTuber marsarium and can be found here * The subplot of Gwen having an affair with Harry, which is revealed in The Final Chapter, was loosely based on the storyline Sins Past where it was revealed that Gwen Stacy and Norman Osborn had a sexual affair prior to the former's death in The Amazing Spider-Man #121. Here, Norman was replaced with Harry to remove all hints of pedophilia. * In the series, Gwen Stacy has a British accent. This was done to accentuate her western European heritage, as in the continuity of the show, Gwen is said to come from the U.K. city of Cambridgeshire. * Spider-Man's movements are primarily based on the movements of Tarzan from Disney's animated films. * The Season 4 storyline, City At War, is loosely inspired on the 1980s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book of the same name, although in actuality, the story itself featured in the series is based on The Amazing Spider-Man #73-75 and the long-running "gang war" storyline from 1980s Spider-Man and Daredevil comics. * Doctor Octopus, the Scorpion, the Vulture, and Eddie Brock are the only villains in the entire series to appear in all 4 Seasons, with the latter being set up for his eventual transformation into Venom. * In the series, the symbiote is explained as a bacterial mixotroph that consumes nutritional carbon found in amphetamine located in the human brain. Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Youtube Category:Spider-Verse Category:Brick